Un Primero de Septiembre muy Especial
by SaneAsIam98
Summary: One-Shot Sobre la despedida de Teddy Lupin en la estación Kings Cross. ¿Quiénes habrán asistido a saludarlo? ¿Estará Teddy igual de nervioso que todos los otros alumnos de Primer año? ¿Habrá logrado "El Elegido" hacer un hueco en su agitada vida de padre de familia para poder despedir a su ahijado?


**Un primero de Septiembre muy Especial**

_-Abuela ¿Y que si no quiero ir? Prefiero quedarme aquí. Tu y Harry lo saben todo ¡Podrían enseñarme! ¡Realmente tengo miedo de ir! ¿Y si no me seleccionan para ninguna casa?-_ El pequeño Ted Lupin, ahora ya no tan pequeño, se aferraba a su abuela Andrómeda Black como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La estación Kings Cross rebosaba de niños, los jóvenes magos iban y venían, saludando a sus amigos, buscando las lechuzas, gatos y ranas perdidas. O simplemente correteando de alegría al saber que otro año en Hogwarts comenzaba.

Era por eso mismo que resultaba demasiado fácil identificar a los alumnos que comenzarían a cursar primer año. Se colgaban de sus familiares con urgencia en los ojos. Y probablemente si uno se acercaba lo suficiente a ellos, podría sentir el miedo que emanaban, mezclado con el inconfundible aroma de la curiosidad.

_-Teddy ¡Basta ya! Sabes que eres un mago extraordinario. Muy inteligente y capaz, ahora hazme el favor y suelta mi túnica_- lo reprendió Andrómeda, cansada de que su nieto se mostrara tan inseguro- _Gracias_- agregó cuando el niño finalmente se desprendió de la prenda, que ahora se encontraba muy arrugada_- ¿Quieres que tus padres estén orgullosos de ti? _

_-Si-_ asintió, seguro de si mismo un instante. Sin embargo, su inocente mirada castaña no tardo en ensombrecerse_- Pero... ¡Harry ni siquiera ha venido! ¡Él ha de saber que me va ir mal y no a querido que me haga demasiadas ilusiones! _

_-Ya te he dicho que Harry llegara un poco mas tarde, aún faltan diez minutos ¡No se para que has querido que viniéramos veinte minutos antes!- _respondió Andrómeda entre risas.Después de todo, no importaba cuantos problemas le diera aquel niño, era lo que mas amaba en este mundo.

_-Es que tengo miedo abuelita… Pensé que si llegábamos tan temprano, acabarías por aburrirte y podría quedarme contigo.- _el pelo del niño cambio rápidamente a un triste color gris.

_-¡Oh Teddy!...-_ la anciana Andrómeda había abierto la boca para consolar a su único nieto, pero al levantar la vista notó entre la multitud la inconfundible cabellera negro azabache de Harry Potter. De modo que la oración que ya había comenzado a formar, cambio completamente_- ¡Teddy mira! ¡Ahí esta Harry!_

_-¡Harry!-_ gritó entusiasmado el niño y rápidamente salió corriendo al encuentro de su padrino. Estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazó cuando sus cuerpos colisionaron.

Si bien no resultaba extraño que Harry hubiese ido solo a despedir a su ahijado, pues seguramente Ginny habría tenido que quedarse casa a cuidar de los pequeños James, Albus y Lily. Aquello no paso desapercibido para Teddy, quien realmente –al igual que siempre- ansiaba también ver a la pelirroja y sus hijos.

_-Padrino ¿Donde esta el resto de tu familia?-_ inquirió.

_-Bueno Teddy, Lily aun es pequeña, no podemos exponerla a un entorno con tanta gente.- _Respondió el hombre, sonriendo.

_-Pero Harry... En "La Madriguera" siempre hay mucha gente.-_ repuso el niño claramente confundido. Sabia que Lily era pequeña, era obvio que lo era, por ello mismo pocas eran las veces que le permitían alzarla en brazos, todos temían que se rompiera de un momento a otro.

_-Si Ted, en "La Madriguera" siempre hay muchas personas, pero todas son de la familia_- contestó Harry riendo.

_-Oh...eso es cierto..._

_-¡Pero bueno! ¡Cambia esa cara que te he traído un regalo!- _El rostro del pequeño Teddy Lupin se ilumino, porque si había algo que a Teddy le gustaba más que su familia adoptiva, eran los regalos.

Porque al fin y al cabo estos se parecían mucho a los Weasley, había de todas formas y colores, con distintos contenidos. La única diferencia es que los regalos eran algo que los Weasley acostumbraban darle a él, y los regalos nunca traían Weasleys adentro. Ya que eso si que habría sido raro. Sin embargo, la caja que Harry tenia en brazos ahora, si bien no era muy grande, no paraba de moverse, como si algo vivo estuviera dentro. -_Tal vez valla regalarme a Lily-_ pensó inocentemente Ted –_Y por ello eso tía Ginny no ha venido, debe de estar enojada-_ concluyó.

_-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas abrirlo?-_ preguntó Harry luego de ver como su ahijado sostenía la cajita con expresión temerosa en el rostro. Teddy trago saliva y asintió. Conto hasta tres y abrió el paquete.

Dentro había un pequeño gatito, cachorro aun. Tenía los ojos celestes y el pelaje era caramelo con franjas pelirrojas. El pequeño no paraba de maullar, asustado por la oscuridad de la caja. Pero al ver el rostro iluminado del niño que a partir de ahora seria su dueño, pareció tranquilizarse, de manera que no tardó en hacerse un ovillito y comenzar a adormilarse.

_-¿Como vas a llamarlo?-_ indagó Andrómeda, que se había acercado a ver el felino que su nieto sostenía - _Es muy bonito_ -agregó.

_-Se va a llamar Weasley- _respondió finalmente el niño sin pensarlo mucho.

_-¿Weasley?- _repitieron al unísono Harry y Andrómeda sin ocultar su sorpresa.

_-¡Sip! Porque tiene los ojos celestes, como muchos de ellos y es pelirrojo. Además de que porque son la mejor familia de todo el mundo, y este es el mejor gatito de todo el mundo-_ finalizo, con expresión solemne en el rostro. Esto provoco las risas de sus familiares. De este modo, Harry saco de su bolsillo un collar para mascotas de color turquesa, el favorito de Teddy, y con un movimiento de la varita grabo el nombre del gato en el.

_-Mira Teddy, este collar es también muy especial-_ Explicó Harry mientras colocaba el adorno en el cuello del gatito_- Y lo es, porque crecerá a medida que Weasley lo haga, así que no tienes que preocuparte por cambiarlo a medida que él se haga mayorcito…- _Harry concluyó su tarea y desvió su mirada hacia el reloj- _¡Oh por Merlín, Teddy mira la hora! ¡El tren ya casi parte!-_ El pelinegro abrazó a su ahijado, quien ahora estaba mucho mas contento y tenia el cabello de un brillante color amarillo.

_-¡Hasta pronto Teddy! ¡Escríbeme todas las semanas!-_ su abuela estaba rebosante de orgullo al verlo abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Parecía ayer cuando su difunta hija lo había hecho. Ella también llevaba el cabello amarillo en aquella ocasión.

_-¡Adiós abuela! ¡Adiós Harry!-_ Saludó Teddy desde una de las muchas ventanillas del tren que lo llevaría al que seria su hogar durante los próximos siete años.

Una vez que el tren hubo arrancado y los rostros de Harry y Andrómeda dejaron de verse a través del cristal, el emocionado niño se dispuso a encontrar un compartimiento en el que acomodarse. Sin saber muy bien como iba a hacer para llevar el pesado baúl con una sola mano, ya que en la otra sostenía firmemente a Weasley, opto finalmente por primero encontrar un compartimiento para dejar a al minino y luego llevar el baúl hasta el.

Todo el tren debió atravesar hasta dar con el ultimo compartimiento, el único que estaba completamente deshabitado, y una vez que hubo asegurado de que su nuevo amigo estaba bien cómodo en el asiento, volvió por su pesado y macizo baúl -_Aun no comprendo como, después de tantos años no se han dado cuenta de lo poco prácticos que son estos baúles-_ se dijo luego de que finalmente y después de muchos golpes en pies y piernas, acomodo el baúl en su compartimiento y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel viaje en el mullido asiento que había elegido.

**O-o-O**

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Yo otra vez! ¿Me extrañaron? Jajajaja**

**Bien, ahora recuperando un poco la seriedad… Notarán que este One-Shot no guarda ninguna relación con mis otras historias, y es que rebuscando entre los documentos de mi ordenador, hallé esto… Tiene ya un tiempo, pero me pareció tan tierno que me dije ¡Debo subirlo! Y en fin… ¡Aquí esta!**

**¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews y hasta pronto!**


End file.
